<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No luches contra tu destino. by JayBirdObsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778916">No luches contra tu destino.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession'>JayBirdObsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman Three Jokers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Translation and continuation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Justo a tiempo", dijo uno de los Jokers, el serio. La mano enguantada pasó por su mejilla como si estuviera tocando algo precioso. Jason se retiró abruptamente del toque, si no hubiera estado amordazado se arrancaría los dedos por tocarlo de esa manera. "es hora de su transformación". El Joker miró hacia otro lado y asintió. Jason fijó su mirada donde el hombre la dirigió, el segundo Joker acercándose a él. Jason luchó inútilmente, fue tomado por las axilas y los tobillos, el ácido le golpeó la garganta, su corazón se aceleró anunciando el pánico en sus venas, lo llevaron a un agua verdosa, Jason sabía lo que era, el agua donde había encontrado el otros Jokers en la piscina. Se agitó desesperadamente, trató de gritar pero la mordaza le impidió gritar pidiendo ayuda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No luches contra tu destino.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/gifts">Bellleilael</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774668">Don't fight your destiny.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession">JayBirdObsession</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix">phoenix (JayBirdObsession)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un regalo para Bellleilael que ha estado presente en sus comentarios y apoyo. gracias. espero que te guste, no es fantasioso pero si tragico.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Algunos pidieron la traducción y la continuación de este trabajo, bien chicos difícilmente puedo decirles no, aqui la tienen.<br/>Gracias por leer, sus comentarios, denle amor al trabajo si les gusto y como siempre felices lecturas. Los amo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason toma las manos de Barbara suavemente, ella se gira y pone una mano en el pecho del hombre "Jason te lo dijo"</p><p>"Por favor, Barbs, no me rechaces", suplica a pesar del dominio, ella puede ver esos ojos doloridos, detiene su protesta "Yo ... sé que nunca querrás algo conmigo. Pfff, ¿ quién en su sano juicio le gustaría tener algo conmigo, de todos modos? " las palabras, la burla, suenan amargas. </p><p>Bárbara se maldice por comenzar algo que no iba a terminar, pensó que todo estaba bien cuando Jason volvió a nombrarla, luciendo casi indefenso, en su propio dormitorio, ella luego repitió por segunda vez que fue solo un momento lo que sucedió. Jason pareció perdido ante la segunda declaración, lue el solo pregunto por su ropa "Barbs no creo que salir en una toalla a por el Joker sea una buena opción" en un intento de humor para romper la incomodidad del momento. Ella se sintió tan estúpida por repetir que el beso fue un error. Y ahora el niño ocho años más joven se sintió rechazado de nuevo y ella era la culpable, Barbara negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo pero él la interrumpió.</p><p>"Es .. solo .. si quieres" su voz era nerviosa casi tímida, Jason se frotó la mano en el cuello para calmar la tensión, nunca en su vida había pedido ayuda y cuando lo hizo, la ayuda nunca llegó. Por un momento, la boca de Jason se abrió sin pronunciar palabras. "Ayúdame", dijo de rápido, casi lo susurro, sacando todo el aire de su confesión cuando las palabras atrapadas habían encontrado la salida de una manera agotadora. -, no te preocupes solo orientación, tus terapeutas ... tal vez. de vez en cuando ... si tal vez pudieras o no ... mala idea - Jason se desinfló sintiéndose enojado solo por lo solicitado, solo le dio la espalda para poner su casco.</p><p>Barbara se tragó el nudo en la garganta, se paró frente a él, con sus manos le impidió deslizar el casco por completo, necesitaba ver su cara "Me preocupo por ti Jason, te lo dije, será un placer para mí , sé tu red de apoyo en cualquier momento que lo necesites. ”La expresión de Barbara fue amable, sincera. Jason se aclaró la garganta por tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta, tragando lágrimas "Gracias", dijo. Ambos desviaron su atención hacia el edificio, posiblemente Batman ya estaba adentro.</p><p>Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, Jason dio un paso, escuchó un clic, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó sobre Bárbara, arrojándola lo más lejos de la explosión. Entonces todo se volvió negro.</p><p>La conciencia vino lentamente, voces en la distancia, sintió un frío incómodo en su cuerpo,  el aire nocturno acariciaba directamente su piel, sus manos y piernas estaban fuertemente restringidas, le dolía el cuerpo, una pierna ardía, posiblemente una quemadura debida a la explosión. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el pánico lo atravesó al ver esa horrible cara blanca. Se sintió indefenso, desnudo de nuevo, vulnerable. No, no, no quería ser como ellos, no quería ser su juguete o arma, no del Joker. Sin embargo, buscó su valentía y le dio al Joker una mirada asesina.</p><p>"Justo a tiempo", dijo uno de los Jokers, el serio. La mano enguantada pasó por su mejilla como si estuviera tocando algo precioso. Jason se retiró abruptamente del toque, si no hubiera estado amordazado se arrancaría los dedos por tocarlo de esa manera. "es hora de su transformación". El Joker miró hacia otro lado y asintió. Jason fijó su mirada donde el hombre la dirigió, el segundo Joker acercándose a él. Jason luchó inútilmente, fue tomado por las axilas y los tobillos, el ácido le golpeó la garganta, su corazón se aceleró anunciando el pánico en sus venas, lo llevaron a un agua verdosa, Jason sabía lo que era, el agua donde había encontrado el otros Jokers en la piscina. Se agitó desesperadamente, trató de gritar pero la mordaza le impidió gritar pidiendo ayuda.</p><p>Se escuchó un estallido, gritos, mientras su cuerpo caía a las aguas envenenadas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No luches contra tu destino.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara sintió unas manos grandes levantandola,  se sacudió de inmediato. Batman levantó las manos para que ella se tranquilizara "¿Batman?¡Donde demonios estabas!" siseo Barbara.</p><p>"Yo tuve que seguir una pista. Chill Joe" confesó, eso hizo que Barbara burbujera en rabia. - El Joker lo tiene - justificando su punto con respecto a continuar en el caso del Joker.</p><p>Barbara se sacude la tierra "Está jugando con todos nosotros y tu sigues cayendo en sus juegos. ¿Hood?" Batman parece confundido "No estaba contigo, ¿acaso?". Barbara hace una mueca y empieza a buscar a Hood junto con Batman, Batman se inclina, ilumina con su lámpara, la tierra muestra huellas que dos personas arrastraron a un tercero "Se lo llevaron de nuevo" la voz de Barbara denota preocupación.</p><p>Batman se incorpora en su totalidad "Todo este tiempo ha sido la constante, nos envía en otras direcciones para distraernos, el quiere a Jason", Batman sin dar más explicaciones emprende la carrera hacia donde las huellas lo guían.</p><p>Barbara le sigue el paso "No entiendo ¿por que no lo asesino cuando pudo?"</p><p>"No lo quiere muerto, Jason lo dijo, el mismo lo dijo, quiere convertirlo en otro Joker, uno perfecto, alguien que me conoce, alguien que me odio. Solo que esta vez el Joker tendrá la ventaja, por que es alguien a quien quiero como un hijo" Barbara se queda sin aliento ante el bosquejo del plan del Joker, estaba tan preocupada por que Jason asesino al Joker que no fue capaz de ver detrás del plan,  debieron protegerlo, Jason era la víctima potencial del Joker y no lo vieron.</p><p>Hay una puerta donde se pierden las huellas, el corazon de Batman late con fuerza. Teme llegar tarde, de nuevo tarde, siempre tarde para Jason, "esta vez no" exige a sus piernas, lanza un batarang explosivo a la puerta que detona. El humo se despeja "Ríndete" ruge Batman.</p><p>"NOooooo" grita Batgirl cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Jason vuela en el aire hacia el estanque, Batman arroja un segundo batarang con carga explosiva al cristal, el cuerpo de Jason está ya sumergido en el mortal líquido. El batarang explota, los Jokers aprovechan el momento para escapar. El cristal cede, el agua fluye, el cuerpo de Jason rueda, su piel tiene un aspecto pálido, casi blanquecino. Barbara se inclina para verificar su estado, Jason empieza a toser y luego una risa histérica. "Batman" grita Barbara, por segunda vez la ha dejado sola con un Jason herido o peor enloquecido.</p><p>Jason no para de reír de forma maniática, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y una mueca realmente grotesca, el chico toma sus cabellos, todo su cuerpo se sacude ante su propia risa. Barbara toma un tranquilizante y lo inyecta. El cuerpo de Jason se relaja y desploma en el suelo "Barbs" gime débilmente, los ojos desesperados cambian a tristes "Lo sien.." se desvanece. </p><p>Barbara traga un nudo, abre el comunicador, "Comisionado, soy Batgirl requiero urgentemente una ambulancia" ella termina de dar los datos, quita su propia capa y cubre el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de su compañero. "Lo siento Jay, de verdad  lo lamento tanto" solloza.</p><p>Han pasado dos meses desde el incidente, las puertas de Arkham se abren, Barbara Gordon camina para hacer una visita, ella se para en una celda de cristales gruesos, alguien se acerca. "¿Algún avance Dr?" pregunta con voz monótona.</p><p>"Ninguno ha estado así desde que lo trajeron, solo murmura solo, es agresivo, no podemos sacarlo de la celda sin sedarlo. Casi mata a un guardia a golpes la última vez."</p><p>Un golpe en el cristal los hace saltar a ambos "Dile al murciélago que voy a ir por él, voy a darle la peor pesadilla de su vida" luego Jason ríe de forma maniática y continúa murmurando. </p><p>"Señorita Gordon, ¿por que continúa viniendo a ver al sr. Doe?, nadie sabe quien es realmente, no tiene familia, ni nadie quien se interese por él" pregunta el doctor con una mirada curiosa e incrédula.</p><p>"Por eso mismo doctor, una vez le hice una promesa a alguien y voy a cumplirla" ella reposa su mano en el frio cristal mientras observa a Jason balancearse sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas oprimidas en su pecho.</p><p>"Disculpe pero no entiendo como"</p><p>"No tiene que entenderlo" Barbara lo interrumpe con voz suave pero tajante. Ella lo prometió, ella encontrara una forma de ayudarlo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>